The Bet
by Kathington
Summary: Heero and Trowa make a bet to see which of their pilot fellows will crack and admit his true feelings first.


****

Authors note: I can sympathize with Wu Fei as a lot of people make him the odd man out and a stick in the mud doing nothing but having nose bleeds and running away screaming. As I sit here trying to get over my yaoi writing block it's like Wu Fei and I are having our own private bet to see who will break down first. Don't get me wrong, I love yaoi - read it - absorb it - hell I'd eat it for breakfast if I could! //Mmm, Gundam Wing Yaoi frosted cereal . . .// ^___^. Perhaps it's just that I think I may be no good at writing sex -__-; *sigh* But! If I could get over that fact to give Lee a few good nights with Kael, in writing 'Pathway to the Stars' with my co-writer, then I can damn well sit here and write some yaoi. Some addictive - cute - mushy - romantic - ass slapping - bed sheet wrinkling - pawing - rolling on the floor - stroking - need to break off the kiss for some air - I don't care if he's watching - photocopiers are fun - three-some - four-some - five-some - where's the lube - I don't care - passionate - pistoning - getting sloppy - I'm gonna need a shower - sweat slicked bodies pressed together - pounding to the mattress - bed's going to break - Gundam Wing Yaoi that will have my fellow GW yaoi author and reading peers say: "You're not too shabby. I liked your little GW yaoi." (pauses, panting, to catch her breath after that very long run on sentence.) So it's down to the wire now. How many little situations will I have to stick the three of them in until I can finally crack and write that 2x4x5 I've been wanting forever. *Pulls out a box of tissues for Wu Fei* Your kind support is welcome as Wu Fei and I struggle through this period of yaoi block. Thank you.

Pairings: 3x1, 2x4x5 (or something along those lines)

Disclaimer: I spell it 'Wu Fei' as that is the correct way as set down by the creators and the translations on the DVDs. I have also taken to spelling 'Heero' as 'Hiiro' as in Japanese double 'ii' gives you a really good 'e' sound, and I think the double 'ii' in his name makes it look visually kawaii-ish and helps my submissive image of him (as he's Trowa's bitch in this Fic series)

****

Tittle: "The Bet"

Part 1 : _'Gundam Cake' ???_

Quatre pressed himself against Duo's back wrapping his arms around the braided boys waist. There was just something about a man making breakfast in an apron that Quatre couldn't refuse.

"Aoi, easy there. Good morning to you too." He side stepped the blond returning to the frying pan. "What'cha want for breakfast?" he asked making Wu Fei's usual sunny side up eggs.

"I know I definitely don't want eggs." He opened the fridge his eyes not leaving Duo as he instinctively knew what he was looking for. "Something with jam." He found the jar.

"Really?" The eggs finished he turned off the stove putting the food on Wu Fei's plate along with toast setting it on the table with a glass of orange juice. "Wu Fei breakfast's on the table!" He called to the other ex-pilot still changing. Duo set the other spots at the table.

Quatre opened the jar flicking a bit through the air as he very messily covered a piece of toast with it.

"Watch it with the jam Q." Duo picked up a dish towel to clean away the smurch of jam that landed on his cheek.

"Oh, sorry. Let me get that." Quatre tried to sound sincere despite his intention. He tossed the cloth bask to the sink cornering Duo against the table wrapping his arms around the violet eyed youth's neck, licking away the speck of sweet jam.

"Hey-" Duo laughed nervously as the blond Arab pressed tight against him, Quatre's arousal quite evident. "Your hands are sticky." He managed as the blond forced himself on him.

"Oh, I'm always so messy let me get that too." He pushed Duo harder against the table rubbing himself forcefully against him as he set upon the jam he had intentionally smeared on Duo's neck. Licking and kissing the ex-pilots known weak spot pushing him further back. A cry was pulled from Duo as he clutched tightly at Quatre's shirt as the blonds playful licking became more demanding nibbles and a well placed bite. Quatre gained the desired effect as Duo bucked beneath him.

"Duo have you seen my favorite shirt?" Wu Fei walked into the kitchen half dressed in his usual pants as he saw exactly what was waiting for him.

"Oh . . . hi Wu Fei." Duo managed to murmur, his face flushed red as Quatre gave him a pause to catch his breath.

Duo was practically on the table with Quatre over him half way out of his shirt, apron discarded. Wu Fei stopped in his tracks falling over as blood dripped from his nose.

"Oh, let me get that for you!" Quatre left Duo behind at the sight of the muscled expanse of Wu Fei's chest. Dabbing at Wu Fei's nose with his sleeve Quatre pillowed the Chinese boys head on his lap, before 'accidentally' smearing some jam on Wu Fei's perfect skin. "Clumsy me!" Quatre bent lower to catch the rouge ruby sweet dollop but Wu Fei managed to shimmy his way across the floor. Duo had, by this time, straightened himself from the table to only have Wu Fei cling to him tightly using the braided boy as a shield. 

"What's gotten into you Quatre?!" Duo didn't like the way he was placed in the line of fire.

Quatre however didn't say anything as se stayed there licking the remaining jam from his fingers like a cat cleaning his paws.

"Quatre." Wu Fei said uneasily from behind his violet eyed shield.

"Yesss?" Quatre looked up at the pair a strange glint in his eyes.

Wu Fei backed away pulling Duo with him until he was stopped by the counter. "What the hell did you feed him!" He asked Duo quietly not wanting the Arab to overhear.

"He only had a bit of jam." Duo answered as he spotted the jar on the counter. Moving slowly so as not to startle Quatre into another attack he reached the jar and sniffed it. "It's clean." He whispered to Wu Fei. "Doesn't even expire till next month . . . ."

"You sure? Check the year!" Wu Fei didn't have to keep quiet as he wouldn't have been heard over Quatre's unsettling laugh.

"I had some last night it's perfectly fine!" Duo tried to back further away pressing against Wu Fei as Quatre, finished with the jam, smiled evilly in their direction.

"Then what." Wu Fei's mind not working quite right with Duo so snugly against him.

Quatre launched from his spot flying at the two wrapping his arms around the both of them. "Trowa!" the two yelled.

The aforementioned pilot waltzed into the kitchen nonchalant as he saw the three and sat down at the table with the morning paper. "Morning." He said as if nothing was out of place.

"What the heck's with Quatre! He's stiffer then a scotch on the rocks!" Duo tried to squirm out of the death grip.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Trowa turned the page.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wu Fei snapped hoping for a similar response from Duo but when he returned his attention back to the braided youth he couldn't get a reply. Quatre was purring as he rubbed against Duo, his violet eyes glazed over stunned and unable to retaliate.

"One can't sleep in a bed with two other guys and keep his feelings locked up forever." He folded the paper back up leaving for school as Hiiro was already awaiting for him at the door. "Quatre isn't as strong as you two at hiding things so I'm not surprised he was the first to snap even though I had my money ridding on you Wu Fei." He left the three in their predicament. 

"You owe me fifty bucks." He could hear Hiiro saying before Trowa grudgingly handed it over. "You three made your bed now lay in it." Hiiro waved as the two left.

"Uh . . ." Wu Fei could feel the blood rushing in his ears. "Er . . . " His attention bask on his predicament he suddenly realized he was no longer being crushed but was rather free of pressing pilots. "Duo . . . ?" The braided boy was playfully paw-fighting with Quatre as the two rolled around like kittens on the floor batting at each other. "Nataku . . ."

Quatre pinned Duo down on the checker board tile floor, batting his braid back and forth like some cat toy. Wu Fei admitted that it did look like a tail, the way it swished this way and that and – NO! He wasn't going to jump down with them. He shut his eyes tight and tried to picture something else yes – the old cockpit on Alteron. Exactly what were the difference between Alteron custom and the old Shinlong model. He had been meaning to list them out and he really should . . .

Feeling himself calm down and his breathing return to normal he opened his eyes again. *Nose bleed*

Quatre had Duo's shirt finally off as the violet eyed pilot had started on the blonds buttons.

Covering his eyes with both hands he tried to meditate and stop thinking about his fellows in such ways. In fact he was quite sure this was just another one of his unrealistic day dreams. //Quatre and Duo are fully dressed. They are not playful cats. They are not pretending to be kittens. They are not crawling around on the floor stripping.// Repeating the mantra a few times with deep rhythmic meditative breathing he slowly brought his hands down, slowly opening his eyes. – Well that was a lie actually. He peaked out one eye first and not seeing either on the floor assumed the crazy day dream was over.

Duo was sitting at the table sipping at hot chocolate in his favorite mug adding a couple marshmallows as he read the comics. Quatre in and apron was at the stove reading a recipe as he added two eggs and sugar to a mixing bowl. Everything was normal. Breathing a sigh of relief Wu Fei sat down at the table and enjoyed his normal breakfast of normal eggs and toast with normal orange juice.

Quatre set the bowl of batter down on the table sitting down to mix it.

"Aoi what'cha making Q?" Duo shuffled over to the blond.

"A cake." He slapped the braided boys hand away from the batter. "But I don't know what shape to make it."

"Gundam cake!" Duo piped in tossing the comics aside, his attention on the batter now.

"I'm not going to eat a cake shaped like Deathscythe." Wu Fei took up the paper reading the weather forecast ignoring the two for the most part.

"How about a Sandrock cake?" Quatre suggested.

"Black frosting tastes funny." Duo commented as he watched Quatre stir waiting for the chance to stick a finger in it. "Besides could you really cut a cake with your Gundam on it?"

"I never thought about that." Quatre mused. "Hiiro would complain about the exact detail and scale size if we made Wing."

"Oh! A Heavyarms cake! Red frosting tastes good!" Duo had his hand slapped away again form Quatre who was quick enough to catch the movement.

"That'll work." The two went to the stove to pour it leaving Wu Fei to his normal self.

"Hey! We can even have it holding a charred Hiiro corpse too! It's been a year since those two got together over it. Consider it a 'happy anniversary over your self-detonating and getting yourself a lover' cake!"

"Duo you'd make every day an anniversary of something so you can drink someone under the table." Quatre chided.

"So? Can I lick the bowl?"

"You can wait 'til I finish pouring it first then you can have the bowl and help me mix the frosting as it bakes."

"Ah – we can even cut it with it's own army knife." The two's mindless chatter fading to the background as it turned to laughter.

"It's going to be sunny and warm this weekend." Wu Fei said to himself finishing his breakfast and refolding the paper. He put his dishes in the sink and was on his way out - when he turned sharply, pointing at the two. "Ah! Where are your shirts!!" True enough both pilots were topless.

The two looked at themselves then each other then back to Wu Fei. "You come to breakfast without any shirt on and you expect us to wear one?" Duo quirked a brow at the dark eyed youth.

"It's not very fair." Quatre said cheerfully putting the cake in the oven.

"Uh, well." They had a point. "I guess not." He blinkingly left the two to their cake as he decided to take a cold shower. His day dreams were getting out of hand. He could have swore that last one actually happened. //You're slipping 'Fei. You're even talking to yourself – even if it is in your head.// "Ah!" Wu Fei shook his head. A long cold shower indeed.


End file.
